Naruto and the Zombie Apocalypse Backyard Game
by Coleiosis
Summary: Sakura, Kyata, and other students from the ninja academy play a game of Zombie Apocalypse, chasing each other through the village. But what good is a game like this when Kyata is the clumsiest of the group?


Naruto and the Zombie Apocalypse Backyard Game

By Cole Bezotte

**Note: this event takes place after Squad Seven's test (snatching the bells from Kakashi Hatake). Enjoy!**

Remember the name: Kyata Kuzundhai. Remember my name, baby!

Sorry. I got too full of myself. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! That's right!

It was a night where my parents had no plans, so I went outside to play a sweet game of survival. After eating dinner, I told my parents that I would be out for a while, and that they should not worry about me.

"But Kyata," my father protested, "you still have that ill brain. You would faint at any moment."

"I'll be fine, dad," I assured him. "Honest. If that was to happen to me, someone is bound to bring me back here safe and sound. You don't need to worry about a thing, hear?"

After that, I went outside into the village (4:00 p.m., having an early quick supper) and met up with a group of the students from the academy. As I looked around, I noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were not there. They probably had more important things on their minds, as well as all the other students. As for some of the other students, they were there. And so, our game began.

Actually, it took too long to begin; once Sakura noticed me, she moaned at first sight. "Oh shoot!" she spoke up. "Why do we have to let this idiot in here?! He's not even a ninja!"

I was going to walk away from the game, but Shikamaru said something that stopped me: "We don't have time to complain! Who's going to be our zombie? We all can't be the survivors, you know."

"Fine," Sakura continued. "Perhaps there is one thing that Kyata could be useful for: pointing out at whoever would be the zombie. I like what you did that other day, pointing out at me and saying that I was the first to come into the classroom, so that I can sit next to Sasuke."

"Please," I interrupted. "I do not need to be reminded of the time when you called me a mere chaperone."

"Perhaps 'bodyguard' will do."

"Not that either. You're mocking me by calling me a bodyguard, even though I do not have all the skills of a ninja. You're still putting me on a low position."

"Forget it. What I want you to do is exactly what you did the other day. Point at someone who could play as the zombie."

"Actually, I must confess: I did that just to break up that fight. I did not intentionally point at you to give you credit; I just randomly pointed at someone (it ended up being you, Sakura) so that I could break up the argument. But if it's a zombie you want, you'll get it." With that, I closed my eyes shut tight and pointed straight forwards at the one in front of me.

It took a second for me to hear someone say: "Lucky me!" I opened my eyes and saw that I pointed towards Shikamaru. "If I'm the zombie, then there's some pretty juicy flesh in my sight," he continued as he went off towards his starting place.

"He sure ACTS like a zombie," Ino said as we went off to a starting point.

"Okay, guys," Sakura explained. "We are the survivors, so we must get away from the zombie as quick as possible. Let's go find a place to hide." And so, we came across a small building for us to crouch at. We sat against each wall of the building, waiting for our chase to begin.

Later, Shikamaru came walking towards us, playing as the zombie he was assigned to be. We all made a run for it, running through the yards of many people. Later, we came to a tree and crawled underneath it for coverage. We looked out and saw that Shikamaru was in sight, but he did not see us. So he turned back and went the other way.

"This is certainly a bluff that pays off," Ino said after seeing Shikamaru walk away.

"I told you," Sakura replied, "stick with me and we'll be successful in this game."

I looked out from under the tree and saw that the sun had almost set fully (5:00 p.m.) into the sky. After waiting for a while, we went out from under that tree to head for somewhere else. Sakura led us to a compost pile filled with dead leaves. The pile was placed behind a gate, with only one doorway out. "Ugh!" Ino complained. "Why do we all have to be crammed up in here?! If Kyata leaves, this would be an easier place to be!"

And so, Ino motioned me to leave the pile and go find somewhere else to be. So I walked around the village and found a garbage can to hide in. I tucked myself into there, thinking that I was still part of the game. I waited for a very long time; it soon became 6:00 p.m. when I looked up into the sky. The sun was fully set, and the moon was out, and nighttime came pouring in. I looked up and saw that the stars were shining in the sky; it was such a beautiful sight, it lulled me to sleep.

The next morning, I was still asleep in the garbage can, and I had forgotten all about the game. Later, Sakura came and opened the lid of the can and saw that I was still in there. "Seriously?!" she said to herself. "Did he honestly think that we were still playing? Ino only wanted to get rid of him because of his clumsiness during the game."

I woke up after hearing what Sakura said, and so I asked: "Are we still playing?"

"No!" she barked. "The game was over at 10:00 p.m. You were out of the game for the last four hours; Ino wanted to get rid of you."

"People can suck sometimes," I replied. I got out of the can and looked at myself, dirty from being in the garbage can for that long. "Boy am I a mess. I need to clean up before dad gets suspicious."

I could tell that Sakura was about to say something, but she stopped herself before she could say it. She then stormed away. I guess she's had it playing these kinds of games with me, especially hide-and-seek.

**Journal entry from Sakura, three years later:**

** "I wanted to say to Kyata that I really hate him. He was a very clumsy boy back in the day. But, from what he has done now, he's grown up and changed a lot. He is now a lot braver than how he was back then. He has mastered all the ninja moves. He is now a very trustworthy boy; I'm starting to like him even more."**


End file.
